


The Warmth of A Thousand Stars

by Birbliophile



Category: To The Moon (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birbliophile/pseuds/Birbliophile
Summary: Short drabbles about the Rosawatts family based on RebelandAStunner's Sims 4 playthrough as documented by the TTM discord server!





	The Warmth of A Thousand Stars

Neil was having a nightmare. He was in a long hallway, the lights flickering on and off as he ran, pursued by something unintelligible yet distinctly terrifying. He felt his breath grow short as the darkness began to swallow him-

“Dad?” 

Neil’s eyes flew open. A pair of worried eyes stared back at him, wide and innocent. The chubby face upon which those eyes were affixed was frowning. Luke tugged at his father’s sleeve. 

“What is it, kiddo?” Neil murmured, reaching out to ruffle his son’s hair. “Can’t sleep?”

“I…” Luke bit his lip apprehensively. “I had a bad dream…” his voice started to quiver. Tears peeked out from his eyes. He squeezed the pikachu plush in his arms so tight the creature seemed to be strangled. 

Neil suddenly sat up and pulled the boy up onto the bed, drawing him into his arms. “Shhh, hey hey it’s okay…”

“You were hurt! And Mommy was crying...she was crying and you were just lying there!”

“Hey, shhh, shh, it’s okay…” Neil gently rubbed circles into his son’s back. “We’re both alright Luke, it was just a bad dream...see? I’m here, I’m okay. You’re okay…”

Luke sniffled and buried his face into his father’s shoulder. “Can I stay here?” 

“Of course you can. No monsters will get past your mom, she terrifies them.”

“I heard that,” came a mumble from Neil’s other side. “But yes, I will.”

Luke wriggled between his parents and slipped underneath Eva’s outstretched arm. “I’m sorry for waking you Mommy…”

“Don’t worry about a thing, sweetheart,” Eva smiled, kissing her son’s forehead. “Now get some sleep.”

She began to hum softly, pushing back Luke’s hair from his face as the boy drifted off to sleep clutching pikachu almost protectively. Neil leaned over and kissed his wife’s forehead before pulling the covers over his son. 

“Having two dumplings to worry about is quite the adventure.”

“Shut up Neil.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
